game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
MediEvil
__TOC__ The History of Gallowmere In a time long ago there lived in the kingdom of Gallowmere a sorcerer named Zarok. This arrogant, pitiless man hated his fellow citizens for their simple and peaceful ways, so he raised an army of demons and set out to take the realm for his own. The King's champion, Sir Daniel Fortesque, let the militia in the battle against this unholy horde. Songs are still sung of how he spearheaded the charge deep into the accused multitude, how demons fell before him like wheat before the scythe, and how at last though mortally wounded, he destroyed the sorcerer utterly. Fortesque went down in history that day as the Hero of Gallowmere, and a time of peace began which was to last for a hundred years. And then the sorcerer returned... Intro see a gloomy sorcerer's castle, with crows flying around it. The camera flies around several of its rooms showing various ingenious magical devices and then descends into the basement, where we see the sorcerer Zarok himself. His skin is wrinkled, insects are running around - everything indicates that we have a living corpse before us. Zarok flips through the book of spells, finds the right one, takes his staff and goes to the hill next to the city. Under the rumble of thunder, Zarok swings his staff and released a wave of green energy. Next, he enters the city itself. He lifts his staff and releases the rays of green energy that hit the inhabitants of the city, stealing their souls and turning them into zombies. Stolen souls suck in Zarok's staff. Then the sorcerer goes to the cemetery, emitting a green glow. Above the gates of the cemetery, there is a wrought-iron plate called "Fortesque". Under the influence of green light, the trees become evil monsters and the corpses rise from the graves. But Zarok overlooks one thing - having awakened the dead, he inadvertently woke up his sworn enemy. The green glow strikes him like lightning and, seeing a glimpse of his past life, Sir Daniel Fortesque rise up from the grave. Gargoyle #1: It has risen again - Sir Daniel Fortesque. See? The hero of Gallowmere who fell at the first charge! The fog of war and the shrouds of time conspired to turn the arrow fodder into the savior of the day. But we know better… Daniel: (mumble) I’ll show you! Gargoyle #2: Let it alone! Fate has given it a second chance, and a chance to forget the ignoble truth, a chance to defeat Zarok and live up to the legend. We hopes it does well. DAN’S CRYPT game starts. Daniel approaches several books on pedestals near the entrance to his mausoleum. Book #1: When you're ready to leave this crypt you’ll find an exit to the end of the hall. To unlock the gates you must find a Rune Stone and place it in the ornate hand set next to the doorway. Book #2: You must be out of shape after 100 years lying on your back. Use the crypt to get to grips with your new lease of life. Book #3: During your travels through the world of Gallowmere you will collect many items, To look at your inventory, press the SELECT button on the Controller. Book #4: To do a power attack, press and hold the SQUARE button on the Controller for a second or two and then release it. Book #5: Feel free to have a paddle in the water, but don't be tempted to go for a swim, buoyancy can be a problem for those of a dead disposition. picks up a copper shield and a bag of coins after which he reads another book. Book #5: Any Treasure that you find will go into your coin score, displayed in the top right of your display. Coins are used to buy items from the greedy Merchant gargoyles. picks up Throwing Daggers and Life Bottle, going upstairs and read the last book. Book #6: Track down Zarok by retracing his diabolical odyssey through Gallowmere, you spot the exits from an area by looking out for his stinking trail of magic slime. his crypt, Dan goes to the world map and from there he heads to The Graveyard. THE GRAVEYARD the entrance Dan finds a book. Book #1: Welcome back to your beloved Gallowmere. The stinking dead have risen up to dance with the lifeless living, and they want to do it over your dead body. goes on fighting with zombies rising from the graves. At the rejuvenation fountain, he finds a couple of books. Book #2: Don't let zombies get you down. Tend those wounds by stepping into this fountain of rejuvenation. Book #3: Remember, nothing remains hidden under the gaze of an angel. the passage to the Chalice, Dan finds a book explaining what it is and how to get it. Book #4: The object here is the Chalice. Every time you dispatch an enemy the Chalice fills a little more. Once the Chalice is full it is yours to collect and you will be worthy of visiting the sacred Hall of Heroes to claim a prize! There is a Chalice to be found in every region of Gallowmere. They are all hidden or well guarded – only a true here will collect the full set. approaching a massive arc door. Book #5: The living world lies beyond these Skull Gates. The Master of the Hilltop Mausoleum, the Stained Glass Demon has Possession of the Skull Key. kills all the zombies in The Graveyard and comes to the exit from the level. Next to it he finds a gargoyle. Gargoyle: Tread softly – Zarok awaits beyond these Gates! The master meets with the Demon from the Mausoleum, hatching plots of purest evil. Forgotten nobodies would be wise to make themselves scarce! The Hall of Heroes 1 Gargoyle: Welcome to The Hall of Heroes, where the bravest warriors from history spend eternity, feasting, singing and arm wrestling! If they think you are worthy enough you may be able to persuade them to give you a new weapon. enters a large hall with many statues and a huge table in the center. Next to him he finds a book. Book #1: To pay homage to the Heroes: stand in front of their designated statues and await spiritual guidance. comes to the statue of a young man with a crossbow that glows green. Canny Tim: Captain Fortesque! It’s me, Canny Tim. Does the battle go well? Daniel: (mumble) Not too good! Canny Tim: How I wish I could fight at you side again, sir. But hold, you could take my crossbow, it’s got rapid fire and you can ricochet the darts off walls to shoot around corners. I used it at the Battle of Gallowmere after you were slain. I shot Zarok’s champion Lord Kardok – a clean kill, through the eye at some 1000 yards… Daniel: (mumble) Get on with it! accepts the gift. Canny Tim: Not that there’s anything clever about shooting someone in the eye, sir. Daniel: (mumble) Watch it! Canny Tim: Duh! G-goobye, sir. takes Crossbow and goes to the second floor. Book #2: Only when you are truly worthy as a Hero will you be able to ascend to the higher level of this Hall. When you have paid homage to all of the Heroes in the lower Hall the ghostly stairs will then become solid. leaves The Hall of Heroes and goes to Cemetery Hill. CEMETERY HILL Cemetery Hill meets us with a camera flying around the entire level and a small cutscene at the end. Zarok leaves the temple and begins to grumble. Zarok: So, even from the shackles of death my old enemy pursues me! You’re too late, Fortesque – already my army has risen from the grave! You will never leave this necropolis… Ha, ha, ha! waves his staff and on the top of the hill where he stands, two stone statues appear spitting with stones. stands near the entrance to the level. Book #1: Some obstructions can be smashed down with clubs and certain other weapons, try experimenting. finds a club. Book #2: The club is a crude, but effective weapon. Bash it! Burn with it! But beware, one bash too many and it will break. goes to the cave, littered with a boulder. Book #3: Of great archaeological interest. Destroy the boulder and plunder the valuable treasures within. destroys the boulder and enter the cave. He finds a gargoyle. Gargoyle: Cough! Splutter! Aaah – fresh air! We hates these dark old caves and their filthy stench of old witches. A coven of the warty old hags lived here once – unholy fires burning all night while they brewed up unspeakable muck in their cauldrons. They moved on years back but the smell still makes our eyes sting. the cave, Dan encounters several zombies and finds a secret location hidden behind a bookcase. Book #4: A GUIDE TO COVENS -for Witches and Witchcraft enthusiast A Witches Coven would reach the height of its power only then all of they Sacred Flames were all right. Witches have been known to offer help to the questing adventurer, yet they are a reclusive people and have to be summoned by the aid of mystic Charms or Talismans. Let it be known that help from a Witch is rarely given freely, and the Witch will more often than not make a request of the adventurer before any such help is given. If seeking to summon a Witch, remember that they quite territorial. Any signs of previous Witch activity in an area is good indication that a Witch can be called upon. climbs to the top of the hill, evading falling stones from it. Stone Statues: We have failed the Master! We give our lives! the top of the hill Dan finds the last book. Book #5: The adventurer would be wise to be thorough in the exploration of an area. Hidden locations reap great rewards. leaves Cemetery Hill and goes to The Hall of Heroes. The Hall of Heroes 2 Gargoyle: Back from the battles so soon? It must think it is a hero by now but only a true hero is worthy of a place in The Hall of Heroes. See the ghostly statue of your fraudster self? When it is has turned solid a true hero you will be. goes to Canny Tim again. Canny Tim: Hurrah, I knew it would take more than an army of evil dead to throw your stride, sir. Oh, have something that may help you on your quest, captain, I give it to you freely, though I have no idea what it is. accepts the gift and take Life Bottle, after which he leaves The Hall of Heroes and go to The Hilltop Mausoleum. THE HILLTOP MAUSOLEUM Dan enters the mausoleum, a gate opens before him. Book #1: You are entering a house of pain! Rumors abound of evil doings in the secret catacombs below this very Hall. descends into the catacombs. Book #2: Watch out for sticky-fingered imps. These thieves strip you down to your armored undies. out of the catacombs, Dan finds a staircase to the first floor. Book #3: The Stained Glass Demon is the Master of the Mausoleum. His wretched soul lies preserved inside frozen glass heart. Shrouded in a veil of darkness beneath the Mausoleum you find this pre-frozen menace. the central hall of the mausoleum, he enters a room in which he sees a gigantic ghost playing on the organ. Book #4: The would be Phantom of the Opera longs to play new tune, but he seems doomed to repeat the same chords of despair over and over. warms up the heart of the demon and finds a music sheet for the ghost. After giving it to him, the ghost plays a new melody, laughs and disappears. Opens the passage to a secret room with treasures. Dan returns to the central hall of the mausoleum and fights The Stained Glass Demon. Message: The Demon’s heart is his only vulnerable point! Demon is defeated and he falls theatrically and splits into pieces. Dan gets the Skull Key. After that the level just ends and Dan goes to The Hall of Heroes. The Hall of Heroes 3 Gargoyle: It’s The Hall of Heroes shopping mall! Bargain hunters should check out the ground floor. Well to do shoppers should check out the upper floor – that's where it’s at! comes to the statue of a man with a huge hammer. Man with Hammer: Ahh Fortesque! What’s this I hear about that arch cad Zarok still being alive – thought you killed the fella! Daniel: (mumble) No, no… Man with Hammer: Never mind, you old war-horse, better show ‘im what’s what, eh? I expect Johnny Zombie’s a bit more of a handful than you remember – how are you doing for weapons? Daniel: (mumble) Not too good! Man with Hammer: Here, take my WarHammer, it’ll smash anything and it won’t fall apart like a club – I only ever get to use it cracking walnuts around this place. Daniel: (mumble) Great! accepts the gift. Man with Hammer: Nonsense, Fortesque I won’t take no for an answer. Knock a few heads for old Stanyer Iron Hewer, eh? takes the Hammer and leaves The Hall of Heroes. RETURN TO THE GRAVEYARD returns to the Graveyard to use the Skull Key. Jumping off the ruined bridge on the coffin, he finds a secret location. Book #1: Who's a clever skeleton then? Remember that there are many more secret areas like this throughout the land of Gallowmere some offering more than just treasure! the top of the hill, Dan finds a book. Book #2: Want to be faster on your feet? Want to be able to bash through walls by charging into them? All you have to do is defeat the evil Guardians of the Graveyard and gain this new ability! You will never know why you left the grave without it! the riddle with the bridge, Dan gets in a large fenced area. Message: Prepare to battle the Guardians of the Graveyard… defeats two ghost wolf, that guards the exit from the cemetery. Message: The evil Guardians of the Graveyard have been vanquished! You have claimed the “Daring Dash” ability, use it well Sir Dan. the exit Dan speaks with a gargoyle. Gargoyle: All changed outside the Necropolis, path go this way, path go that way... Nasty painful death waits around every turn and over every hill. Bon Voyage! The Hall of Heroes 4 Stanyer Iron Hewer: Bravo Fortesque, some of the other chaps wagered Zarok would be using your rib cage as a toast rack by now. But I knew you'd pull through. Here, I have a little extra something here I can give you. Could help the old quest, do you want it? Daniel: (mumble) Yes please! accepts the gift. It’s two chests of gold. Dan takes it and leaves The Hall of Heroes. SCARECROW FIELDS walks into the cornfield, jumping over the gate. As he walks in the background, we see an eerie laughing scarecrow. Book #1: The scarecrows are almost unstoppable so don’t be a hero! Try trapping them while you make you escape. Book #2: Beware of mischief makers in metal machines! Who knows what dark sorcery brings their metal limbs to life! It would be good to see the back of such menaces! Book #3: Kul Katura the Serpent Lord yearns to fight along side you but has been captured by Zarok and sealed within a chest. Free this mighty spirit and earn a powerful ally! Book #4: Death waits in the cornfield. Pick your route carefully and do not linger in the corn. Book #5: These fields are home to many mad machines, yet the most bizarre of them is housed within this barn. Book #6: The corn cutting machine is missing a part. A cog fell off this miracle of modern agriculture and it hasn’t worked since. the exit Dan finds a gargoyle. Gargoyle: Pumpkin Gorge dead ahead, the nursery to Gallowmere’s favorite side dish. Step inside and understand the true horror of fruit gone bad! The Hall of Heroes 5 Man: Fortesque, you jawless arrow magnet – what are you doing back here? Daniel: (mumble) Huh… what… me? Man: What? Call me MISTER Woden the Mighty! How I pity the people of Gallowmere – that their fate should once again be in the hands of chump like you! Still, I suppose it’s not fair to take it out on them – take my sword – and do try not to stab yourself in the foot. You know, I’ve always had my doubts about you, Fortesque – you’re just not carved from hero material… Daniel: (mumble) I’ll show you! accepts the gift and leave The Hall of Heroes. PUMPKIN GORGE hero finds a huge pumpkin farm. He breaks through thickets, weeding out evil plants. Book #1: Up and down these magical mushrooms go! They will take you higher and higher but be careful not to fall and sink without a trace. leaving the garden, Dan talks to the gargoyle. Gargoyle: All bow down before the master of the vegetable patch, the prize-winning plant who can summon an army of cabbage with a wave of his noble tendril. He’s delicious, he nutritious, he’s Zarok’s secret recipe – he’s the Pumpkin King! The Hall of Heroes 6 Gargoyle: Gaining allies in The Hall of Heroes is the way forward! Hack! Choppety chop! Off with a few zombies heads and it thinks it can redeem itself in battle! You still have a long way to go to rank as the best! Woden the Mighty: By God, Fortesque, you must be the luckiest corpse ever walk the face of the Earth! I have something here I can lend to you – take it or leave it but remember I’m only doing this for the sake of Gallowmere’s doomed population and not for you, you gangly buffoon… accepts the gift and gets two chests of gold. THE PUMPKIN SERPENT gets to a wide area, in the center of which he finds a monstrous pumpkin. Message: The King Pumpkin sleeps – if you want an audience with this regal plant you should mash all of his pod sacks! Book #1: It is rumored that the Pumpkin Witch is in possession of a much sought after Dragon Gem. If you have a Witch Talisman you could summon this kindly Witch. uses the talisman over the cauldron and calls on the Pumpkin Witch. Pumpkin Witch: Greetings kind sir. I am the Pumpkin Witch. I’m a mother to those pumpkins – I gave them all the love and care a young fruit could ever ask for. From the moment they first push a shoot above the soil, right up until their heads are cut off and eaten – and look, see how they repay me! Running around and causing mischief! That nasty old big Pumpkin is a bad influence on the young seedlings, if you teach him a lesson in manners I might gave you a nice present! all the pods are destroyed, the Pumpkin King awakens. Our hero turns it into a porridge and returns to Pumpkin Witch. Pumpkin Witch: A most edifying spectacle sir: man and vegetable in a magnificent duel to the death. Ooh, I’ve come over all of a doodah. Here, have this lovely Dragon Gem as your reward. Ohh, lovely majestic creatures Dragons are… The Hall of Heroes 7 African woman with Spear: Dan, Dan, Dan. Tell me, what’s a warrior queen got to do to meet someone like you? Daniel: (mumble) Huh… what… me? African woman with Spear: Don’t be shy, baby – I’ve seen you giving me the eye. You may be weak and feeble like all men, but I like you, Daniel. Daniel: (mumble) Oh no… African woman with Spear: Oh, I love a man who doesn’t talk back! I think if you return I may take you for my husband. Daniel: (mumble) Gulp! African woman with Spear: Now, listen up, sugar: your bow and arrows are fine for itty bitty jobs but if you wanna pack some serious heat, you should take this spear. Daniel: (mumble) Great! accepts the gift. African woman with Spear: Think of me then you throw it. takes the Spear and leaves The Hall of Heroes. THE ENCHANTED EARTH opens the gate with a key and enters the mysterious magic forest. Book #1: There used to be a Coven of Witches in the caves beneath Cemetery Hill, the whole forest’s never smelt the same since. uses the talisman over the cauldron and calls on the Witch of the Forest. Witch of the Forest: Who has summoned the Witch of the Forest? Oh, it is you, Sir Fortesque. Forgive me my lord I have never met a REAL hero… Ha ha ha haa haa haaa haaaaa cackle cackle cackle!!! Daniel: (mumble) Get on with it! Witch of the Forest: Ahem, forgive me, just an old lady’s little joke. In truth I am glad to see you Sir Fortesque: I need 7 pieces of amber that are hidden in the Ants’ nest. Bring them to me and I can grant you a special reward! I will only offer you this quest this once. Are you willing to give it a try? accepts the quest and the witch shrinks him. Witch of the Forest: Sorry, didn’t I mention I’d have to shrink you to the size of an insect? Now hurry back… Gargoyle: Run little man! If the master found it now he would crush it like a bug! Ha ha ha! Hark, we can hear the solder ants approaching – onward and meet you tiny nemesis. goes further and finds a small flying creature. Creature: Thank you for releasing me, Sir. My people wish only to live our lives in blissful harmony with nature, but alas the wicked Ant Queen has many of us imprisoned. Rescue my people, Mr. Fortesque, and you will be richly rewarded. Creature: Here we are, I shall open the entrance for you… These fireflies are my friends; they will light your way through the darkness below. Book #2: This magic portal was crafted by the faeries. It appears to have been created to prevent something escaping from the tunnels below. Book #3: If you are brave enough to go beyond this point you will enter the chamber of the dreaded Queen Ant. Be aware, once you have encountered her six-legged regalness there will be no going back! hero defeats the Queen and returns to the witch. He jumps, trying to draw her attention, so she enlarges him to normal size. Daniel: (mumble) Get on with it! Witch of the Forest: Bless me, if it isn’t Daniel, Lord of the Ants. Hold still and I’ll remove the shrink spell… Witch of the Forest: Ooh, lovely, lovely amber. Here you are Sir Knight, a wart covered and cabbage smelling old crone I may be but I always keep my promises: I grant you my reward! gets Chicken Drumstick. Creature: You have helped to free all the fairy people from the clutches of the filthy ant scum. As a reward I can grant you passage to The Hall of Heroes. I’ve never been there myself but I’ve heard they’ve got a free bar. The Hall of Heroes 8 Centaur: Look at you running around in your bones, Fortesque – you’re so nouveau dead. Daniel: (mumble) Get on with it! Centaur: I Ravenhooves, last prince of the Centaurs, have not galloped the earth in over ten thousand years. Daniel: (mumble) Oh no… Ravenhooves The Archer: Do yourself a favour, Fortesque, take my longbow – more powerful than a crossbow, the option of flaming arrows, it is truly the weapon of nobleman. accepts the gift. Daniel: (mumble) Yes please! Ravenhooves The Archer: Congratulations. You don’t quite have my breeding, Mr. Johnny Come Lately, but there’s hope for you yet. takes the Longbow and leaves The Hall of Heroes. THE SLEEPING VILLAGE enters the very village that we saw in the opening cutscene. On the way, he meets one of its inhabitants, who playing with an axe. Gargoyle: Poor villagers – the master possesses them. It mustn’t hurt them. Hurt guards though, they seek out an object of great power… hero walks around the village, solving puzzles and avoiding fights with the locals. Book #1: The rune key is held aloft by the flow of water from the fountain – you may have to wait for the next drought. Book #2: Bust of Mr. Shanks, Landlord of the Troll’s Head. To clean the statue, lower pedestal. a while, soldiers enter the village. Solder #1: Hurry comrades, tear this place apart! Solder #2: If we don’t find the Shadow Artefact Lord Zarok will have us mucking out the demons for the next millennium! Book #3: HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE Volume 1 During the dark time that was Gallowmere’s not too distant past it was King Peregrin who thwarted Zarok the Necromancer and his plan to enslave the land. Zarok, once the King’s mage had fallen out of favour with the Ruler for conducting outlandish experiments on the bodies of the dead. It was said that deep within Peregrin Castle the dead were restless. “The dead are to be honoured; not kept as the play things of alchemists!” declared King Peregrin as he banished Zarok from the Castle. All of Zarok’s living dead were routed out and destroyed. Zarok being an unforgiving soul went into hiding and vowed to wreak is revenge on the King. Book #4: HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE Volume 2 Rumors of ill doing and dark deeds abounded through the land of Gallowmere. It was whispered that Zarok had employed the aid of Shadowy Demons to help build a vast castle. Under the cover of night, Zarok’s dark army spilled forth from their corrupt haven. The army marched south across the Silver Mountains and through the Silver Woods. Soon afterwards, even the Pumpkin lands belonged to Zarok. The folk of Gallow’s Town cried out for help, “Save us good King Peregrin!”. Retaliation was swift and violent. King Peregrin’s forces led by brave Sir Fortesque drove Zarok’s army back from Gallow’s Town. There was much rejoicing, but the war was not yet over. Book #5: HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE Volume 3 News that Zarok’s army had now taken the flood lands caused much concern. From this vantage point Zarok could march west to take the Enchanted Forest. This sacred place would prove a bitter defeat if it fell into the hands of the evil sorcerer. It was Sir Dan Fortesque who once again led the King’s Militia to rid the demon host from the land. Yet the evil wizard was cunning and had prepared an ambush. The titanic battle ensued of which history has never since seen the like. It is said that the day would have gone to Zarok but for the skill and valour if one man: Fortesque led the charge deep into the massed ranks of the undead, felling Zarok’s bodyguard, the fearful Lord Kardok, and, before finally succumbing to his own mortal wounds, slew the traitorous sorcerer with mighty sweep of his sword. Book #5: HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE Volume 4 The forces of evil were destroyed but at a terrible price: none but a handful of the King’s Militia returned from that field. Gallowmere lost a whole generation of young men that day, including Canny Tim, the legendary crossbowman and Fortesque’s second in command, who fell in the first volley of arrows. Zarok’s body was never found, though if it lies unmourned in an unmarked grave then no one in Gallowmere would shed a tear. The Shadow Demons that had fallen under Zarok’s banner were unnatural creatures that did not belong in the world of mortal men. The King declared that they be banished, entombed under the pure earth of the Enchanted Earth. Imprisoned within an impregnable box of the King’s design, the Demons were buried deep underground. Their Tomb was sealed with a magical device that has since come to be known as the Shadow Artefact. Book #6: HEROES FROM HISTORY A Retrospective Chapter 1 In addition to being the strongest man who ever lived Stanyer Iron Hewer was unsurpassed in his skill as a blacksmith. He was equally happy pounding on his anvil at hoe as he was pounding on someone’s head in battle. It was said that his only fear was the end of the village smithy as the focus of manufacture in favour of more centralised units – as if! Chapter 2 Born a humble peasant to one of the nomadic tribes from the Eastlands, Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver gathered an army of horsemen and swept over half the civilized world, When he finally died(attempting a single handed attack on a garrison in the North while armed only with the pike on his helmet) he was the richest and most powerful peasant of his day. Chapter 3 Karl Sturnguard spent most of his formative years under siege at his family castle. With his impregnable magic shield Sturnguard’s motto was “the best form of attack is defence”. Sadly his shield couldn't protect him from poor eating habits and he died during a post battle feast while swallowing a large sausage he had failed to chew. Chapter 4 Truly the hero’s hero Woden the Mighty, was fearless single-minded, and uncompromising. Unbeaten in combat, he inspired raw fear in friends and enemies alike, not to mention in close family members and pets. Chapter 5 Trained from birth in all forms of combat, Imanzi Shongama was the warrior queen of a tribe of Amazons. The bold and the beautiful Shongama banished all males from her territory except the handful she kept on to mow the lawns of her people. Chapter 6 A full time mother and homemaker, Megwynne Stormbinder had to defend her settlement from barbarian riders while the menfolk were away on a hunting trip. She fought off repeated attacks armed only with pitchfork and a rolling pin and with one arm holding her baby. Legend has it that the Gods, impressed by her indomitable courage, intervened and added thunder bolts to her arsenal. She won the battle with a couple of bolts to spare on her husband when he finally returned. Chapter 7 Dirk Steadfast was a fearsome opponent thanks to his magic sword and a firmly held belief that “only women defend themselves – real men are always on the attack”. He was a friend and contemporary of Karl Sturnguard and was with him to the end: it was whilst Steadfast was explaining his views on Sturnquard’s shield during a feast that the latter had his tragic and inexplicable accident. Chapter 8 Descended from the finest centaur bloodstock RavenHooves the Archer was the last prince of his people. A proud and haughty aristocrat ha was an accomplished hunter, sportsman, duelist, playboy, raconteur, and three times Derby winner. Chapter 9 Captain of the Militia in the time of King Peregrin, Sir Daniel Fortesque found fame when he killed the renegade wizard Zarok. A career solder raised in the royal household he was adored by the men under his command and renowned for his loyalty to Gallowmere. It was said that Fortesque was always destined for greatness, with his square jaw, steely gaze and thick shock of hair, as black as ravens’ wings, he looked every inch the hero. Book #7: TOURIST GUIDE TO GALLOWMERE Part 1 The land of Gallowmere is a wondrous land of breath taking sights and adventure. If it’s beauty you are looking for, be sure to check out the sights of the Enchanted Forest. Scale the heights and see the nest of giant Dragon Birds. Seek out weird and wonderful plan life. Go “ooh” and “ahh” at the sight of baby Dragon Toads splashing about in the crystal clear pounds. Why not take a walk through the Pumpkin valley! Pumpkin is Gallowmere’s favorite dish, and about now the valley is just bulging under the weight of young podlings awaiting harvest. Book #8: TOURIST GUIDE TO GALLOWMERE Part 2 If it’s mystery you’re looking for then the seasoned adventurer should travel to the ruins of King Peregrin’s castle. Yes, this is the fortress from which the fabled King Peregrin one hailed! It is said that the King’s Crown was lost in the dungeons below the Castle and that the ghost of the regent himself now haunts those cold stone passage ways. Spooky! Why not take to the swamps and seek out the mythical town of Mellowmede! This place was once said to be a place of fantastical arcane alchemy, but an age has passed since it was consumed by murky swamps. Perhaps great treasure awaits any adventurer that can locate its watery resting place? Book #9: To whom It my concern. I must make haste for Zarok’s men will be here within the hour. I have taken the crucifix from the church – it is the key to a key. I used the cross to make the attached cast, then I had it destroyed. It is my hope that this cast falls into the hands of a just and good hero. Signed, the Town Mayor. the smithy. Book #10: BLACKSMITH’S MONTHLY Old man Willy Green of Gallows Town was awarded Smithy of the season by our readers. His outstanding casts have produced many intricate and hard wearing iron goods ands sculptures. Willy only uses the finest of metals in his work, and is particularly noted for his magnificent Bursts! Old man Willy was quoted as saying. “Aye when I get pumpin’ on me bellows there’s no stopping me, it’s all in the rhythm, up n’ down, up n’ down! I’ve always been inspired by the stories of Stanyer Iron Hewer the greatest Smithy that ever there was!” the church. Book #11: A crucifix once stood here, but the mayor took it. Find a replacement and see how the church should really look. Book #12: Dear Sir or Madam. On my travels across Galowmere I have come across many mysterious and enchanting finds. However, that which filled me with deepest dread was discovery of the Tomb of the Shadow Demons! The key to their dank prison, the mysterious Shadow Artefact, is now in my possession. That dress-wearing bully boy, Zarok, will stop at nothing to retrieve this item. I fear that already he knows that it is I who posses it... Yours, fearfully – the Town Mayor. the exit from the level. Book #13: Instructions from Zarok to his guards: Capture that greedy profiteer the Town Mayor. Take Him to the Asylum Dungeons. Give the fat boy a good going over! Locate Shadow Artifact. Bring me something nice! The Hall of Heroes 9 Gargoyle: Back and forth like a supernatural yo yo! Maybe the Master will make it harder to find those magic egg cups! approaches the knight with a huge shield. Karl Sturnguard: Ahh, Herr Fortesque – you are back on the battlefield, yah? Zis is good. People say to me “Sturnguard what do think of this sword or that axe” but I say to them “NEIN! Modern warfare is a question of science, the science of shields.” Daniel: (mumble) Get on with it! Karl Sturnguard: I think maybe you should take my shield – yah? It is magic, Herr Fortesque. Some say it is better to have a magic sword than a magic shield but I say to you that this is rubbish! accepts the gift. Karl Sturnguard: So long as you use it properly this shield will make you invincible! Daniel: (mumble) Oh no… takes the Shield and leaves The Hall of Heroes. THE ASYLUM GROUNDS finds a vast area that looks like a park. Book #1: This is the garden of Zarok, nothing here is as it first seems. To leave this maze you must first seek out the one called Jack of the Green! hero encounters face, hanging on a wall. Jack of the Green: Greetings Sir Fortesque, my name is… Jack of the Green. I am master of riddles and this maze is my domain. You are free to leave but ONLY once you’ve answered four riddles – puzzles so fiendishly difficult, so perplexity complex that no man has ever solved them – ha, ha, ha, ha. Now try my first riddle… At night they come without being fetched; By day they are lost without being stolen. solves the riddle and hears the voice of Jack of the Green. Jack of the Green: Well done, Sir Knight. But my Star Riddle was but a trifle – I always like to begin with an easy one. Return hither – you will not find my next conundrum so simple! Jack of the Green: I live for laughter, I live for the crowd, Without it I am nothing. Book #2: Show the Clown you care by surrounding his with smiles. solves the riddle and hears the voice of Jack of the Green. Jack of the Green: All right, yes it was a clown – very clever I’m sure. Return in haste, Sir Knight, for I wish to see the despair on your face when you hear my next cryptic puzzler. Jack of the Green: Face like a tree, Skin like the sea, A great beast I be, Yet vermin frighten me! solves the riddle and hears the voice of Jack of the Green. Jack of the Green: Did you spot my bluff? I pretended that riddle was hard but truth it was obviously an elephant. This time, however, I almost pity you: the answer to my next vexing enigma has eluded the finest mind of a whole generation. Come to me! Jack of the Green: I tolerate the moon and stars, I can’t abide the sun, Banish me with torch And you’ll see me turn and run. solves the riddle and hears the voice of Jack of the Green. Jack of the Green: Blast you! It took me ages to come up with that Darkness one! Very well, outrageous as it seems, my vast intellect has been matched by your badly decomposed brain. Return at once and I shall give you your prize. Jack of the Green: You think you’re so clever don’t you? Here you are Sir Clever Clogs, I grant you free passage through my maze – find your own way out! hero searches the level for an exit and stumbles upon a book. Book #3: Solve this last puzzle and you will open the secret entrance to the asylum – the Town Mayor is imprisoned here, along with an army of madmen. solves the puzzle with chess and leaves the level. The Hall of Heroes 10 Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver: Eh Mr… Fortisskay – I wanna talk with you… Daniel: (mumble) Huh… what… me? Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver: If this Zorak so bad, why you get to go back? Why you of all people, Fortesskay? Daniel: (mumble) Oh no… Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver: It should be I, Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver – when I lived, always I had a pile of slain strewn around me. You, you spend most of your time organizing the hanging of the guard and playing croquet with the king. Daniel: (mumble) Get on with it! Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver: Still, I lend you my axe – you swing her, you throw her, she thirsts for slaughter as much as I. accepts the gift. Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver: Drink deep of demon blood my proud beauty… takes the Axe and leaves The Hall of Heroes. INSIDE THE ASYLUM enters a grim mental asylum. Thunder rolls are heard. Approaching the door, he realizes that it is locked, but an idea comes into his head. He takes the worm out of his head and put it in the keyhole, and thus gets inside. After a series of trials, he finds the Mayor. The Town Mayor: By ‘eck, am I glad to see you! That Zarok tried to force me to hand over the Shadow Artefact - he means to release the Demons from their tomb under the Enchanted Forest. But I said to him, I said “You can’t touch me, you lanky windbag, I’m the mayor”. Aye, that told him... But then he had me locked up in here with all these nutters. Oh, it’s been terrible - I haven’t managed to get a word of sense out of anyone in weeks! Daniel: (mumble) Tell me about it! The Town Mayor: Right, well I’ll see myself out, thanks. You have a good look around, lad, Zarok’s left some stuff lying about that I think you might find useful. Daniel: (mumble) Great! takes the Artefact and leaves the level. The Hall of Heroes 11 Ravenhooves The Archer: Oh, Daniel - I’ve got something here I can give you but I’ve no idea what it is. Do you fancy a little gamble, like? accepts the gift. It’s Flaming Longbow. After taking it he leaves The Hall of Heroes. THE ENCHANTED EARTH (2) of the Enchanted Forest continues. Book #2: Like a giant Magpie the Dragon Bird sits upon its hoard of stolen treasures. High above the trees you will find a nest; those Eggs are worth their weight in gold! Book #3: Keep out! This gate leads to the tomb of the Shadow Demons. approaches the cave in which Shadow Demons are imprisoned. Gargoyle: None shall enter. The Shadow Demons are entombed within, separated from the world of goodness and light until the earth cracks open. No one, not even the dark lord Zarok, can release them without the Shadow Artefact. Leave now or share their doom. the cave. Book #4: Sir Dan you must take the Shadow Demon Talisman! It is an unholy relic but it may allow you to progress through the Shadow Demon territory. hero releases Shadow Demons and takes Shadow Talisman. Gargoyle: What have you done? Once again the Shadow Demons are wreaking havoc across the land - and it's all thanks to you! The single most destructive and wretched creatures in the history of the world and you've given them an early parole. They will be heading for the ruins of King Peregrin's Castle - Gallowmere is doomed! with Shadow Demons and defeating the boss - a few small dragons, our hero leaves the Enchanted Forest. The Hall of Heroes 12 Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver: Ten thousand curses, Fortisskay, I bet money you be back pushing up daisies by now! Hey, I have something here for you. You like it very much. You want? accepts the gift. Its 3 chests of gold. After taking it he leaves The Hall of Heroes. POOLS OF THE ANCIENT DEAD see an old gloomy battlefield, littered with corpses, banners and weapons. From the huge puddle crawls out the unquiet dead. Gargoyle: Cold and dark and reeking of death. We remembers an ancient battle fought here, between the forces of good and the dark armies of Zarok! Now the marshes are full of the restless dead. Book #1: Weapons are useless against the heavy armor of the knights. Don't let them shove you in the swamp - that mud will never come out. Boat Man: Greetings stranger, I am the Boat Man - it is I who ferry lost souls on their final journey to the Land of the Dead. But hold, have we not met before? Sir Daniel Fortesque! Not you too? Thanks to Zarok's meddlings I'm up to my eye sockets in lost souls who've woken from the eternal sleep - business hasn't been this brisk since before they invented sanitation. collects 8 helmets and goes to the Boat Man. Boat Man: How gracious of you! Makes a change to meet a polite young skeleton after dealing with those filthy zombie types! Hop aboard. jumps into the boat and sails with the Boat Man. The level ends. The Hall of Heroes 13 Dirk Steadfast: Alright, Dan man, how ya doing? Daniel: (mumble) Not too good! Dirk Steadfast: Now then, have ya got yourself a magic sword? Daniel: (mumble) No I do not! Dirk Steadfast: What? Daniel, man, you cannot go into battle against an army of undead without a magic sword… Here take mine, you’ll never have to sharpen another blade or my name not Dirk Steadfast. it’s not enough just to have a magic shield, you know, no matter what that soft, thickie Sturnguard says. Daniel: (mumble) Great! accepts the gift. Dirk Steadfast: Good lad. I’d sooner go into battle holding a tea tray than carry that weedy girl’s shield of his! THE LAKE Boat Man takes Dan across the lake. Book #1: You haven't got your army now - better to use stealth than charge in. Beware the watchers - if they spot you they will soon summon others. Book #2: The Crystal contraptions that surround the whirlpool can freeze its dangerously turbulent waters. You will need all of the Rune keys to activate the magical machines. activates 3 weird looking machines around the whirlpool, freezes it and jump straight in. Book #3: Zarok's magic has caused the once lost, mythical town of Mellowmede to rise from its watery grave! the exit, Dan sees a gargoyle. Gargoyle: The ancient people of this long vanished town once sought to harness the power of Crystals found in the caverns below. Now Zarok seeks to unlock the secrets of this arcane science. This mine shaft leads deep into the earth, to certain doom in the Crystal Caverns. The Hall of Heroes 14 Ravenhooves The Archer: Oh, Daniel - I’ve got something here I can give you but I’ve no idea what it is. Do you fancy a little gamble, like? accepts the gift. Its Magic Longbow. After taking it he leaves The Hall of Heroes. THE CRYSTAL CAVES enters the cave with many thick crystalline pillars, connected by small bridges. He speaks with a gargoyle. Gargoyle: The ancient town of Mellowmede was destroyed by creatures known as Rhinotaurs. They live on still but in a state of hibernation deep within these Caverns, they use the Crystals to prolong their worthless hides. Book #1: Tread softly in these caves for an ill tempered Dragon has a lair here. the dragon's cave. Book #2: The mean old Dragon can be summoned by inserting two Dragon Gems into the eye sockets of the relief. The grouchy Dragon doesn't come out much as he is afraid of the roof collapsing over his head! uses two Dragon Gems in front of a carved picture of Dragon’s head. Dragon: Who dares to enter my lair and wake me from my slumber? Aha! Prepare yourself, little man, I shall roast the flesh from your bones... (sees that Dan is a skeleton) Oh, um... I see... In that case... I will pluck out both of your eyes… (notices that Dan has only one eye) ah… oh, great... I'm... I'm just going to give you a good hiding! Dragon’s inevitable defeat. Dragon: Urghh... Enough... I yield! That really hurt. What did you have to go and do that for? Here, take this Dragon Potion and leave me alone! Drink it when you need it - it gives you armour that is impervious to heat, plus it lets you breathe fire. Now go away! takes the potion and leaves the crystalline cave. The Hall of Heroes 15 Gargoyle: Wouldn't this make a wonderful tourist attraction! Come see Sturnguard the mighty! Come see the last of the Centaurs! Oh and see that dork over there, that's Daniel Fortesque 'would be hero'! Ha ha ha! gate on the second floor is finally open. Behind them Dan finds the statue of Megwynne Stormbinder. Megwynne Stormbinder: Daniel, there you are! I was so worried about you. Daniel: (mumble) You were!? Megwynne Stormbinder: I know you have the heart of a hero, Daniel, now we must show the others. Would you like to take my magic lightning bolts - I don't have many but they're very powerful. accepts the gift. Daniel: (mumble) Yes please! Megwynne Stormbinder: Off you pop then and keep your chin up! Daniel: (mumble) Watch it! Megwynne Stormbinder: Oops, sorry Daniel. Now take care, the good people of Gallowmere are depending on you. takes the Lightning and leaves The Hall of Heroes. THE GALLOWS GAUNTLET finds some ruins, teeming with dead men and hangmen. Book #1: Take care not to wake the Serpent of Gallowmere. It is a most powerful supernatural creature that was bound somewhere withing these chasm walls. If you encounter it, RUN! Book #2: The fabled Dragon Armor was forged by Dragons from an age long ago. Seek out any remaining Dragons if you are to claim this mighty armor. Book #3: Unable to pass through the fiery Dragon Gate? Only use this alternative route if no other is available and return to the map of Gallowmere. the huge burning gate. Book #4: This magical barrier was constructed by the Dragons of old. Only those brave enough to adorn the Dragon Armor may pass through this fiery gate way. uses Dragon Armor and pass through. He encounters the Serpent of Gallowmere and frees it. After that he leaves the level. The Hall of Heroes 16 Ravenhooves The Archer: Oh, Daniel - I’ve got something here I can give you but I’ve no idea what it is. Do you fancy a little gamble, like? accepts the gift. It’s Life Bottle. THE HAUNTED RUINS approaches the shadow fortress captured by the Shadow Demons. Book #1: Since the Farmers have been captured by the Shadow Demons the animals here have gone hungry. inside the fortress, he talks to a gargoyle. Gargoyle: Welcome to Castle Peregrin. In the time of King Peregrin this magnificent edifice was the seat of power and home to the royal household. Now it is home only to ghosts and forgotten memories. Book #2: The Farmers are being held in the courtyard. At the first sign of trouble the Shadow Demons will sacrifice the captives to the flames. Move quickly, slay the demons on guard and release the farmers. releases the captives and explores the castle, then speaks with another gargoyle. Gargoyle: Sir Daniel Fortesque, it's been a long time. Welcome back to your home. But it is sad that you should see it so - the jewel in Gallowmere's crown has become a corrupt haven for Zarok's Army of Shadow Demons! Book #3: Long ago this was once the majestic Throne room of King Peregrin. Now foul demons stalk the corridors. The spirit of the King must be saddened indeed. Book #4: Sometimes the ghost of King Peregrin can be seen wandering these halls or sitting mournfully upon his throne. Find his crown and perhaps you can summon him. Book #5: The castle was constructed on top of a dormant volcano. This great flood gate is all that stands between you and a very hot shower. hero finds the crown of King Peregrin and calls his spirit. King Peregrin: Sir Fortesque, noblest of my courtiers, bravest of my captains! Oh that we should meet at such a dark hour, with the fate of this realm lying once again in your hands. Good god,Fortesque - what's happened to your jaw? Daniel: (mumble) Fell off! King Peregrin: Bad luck old man. Now look, Zarok's army of Shadow Demons hide beneath us within this very mountain, they prepare as we speak to invade fair Gallowmere. If we are to thwart his plans we must bring down the castle on top of them, we must unleash the lava behind the floodgates! I can take you to the gate's control lever, but you alone can pull it. Daniel: (mumble) Huh… what… me? King Peregrin: Of course it's a highly dangerous mission - even for a dead man. I dare say that when that fiend sees what you've done he'll make sure you spend eternity in the most unspeakable torment. But then I know these things mean nothing to a man of your iron will, eh Fortesque? Daniel: (mumble) Gulp! King Peregrin: Splendid! Good luck old friend! Peregrin teleports Dan to the battlefield. Gargoyle's Voice: The lava has been released Sir Dan, the Castle is collapsing! You will not have long to defeat the stone Golems and escape the ensuing inferno! defeated the Golems and continues to explore the castle. Book #6: Hot scalding Oil! Burn your skeletal toes that will! Better find a way to close the oil vents before crossing. Book #7: Hurry - the castle is about to be destroyed! The gates are locked, find an alternative means of travel! hero crushing the wall with a catapult and sits to the place of the projectile. He catapults himself out of the Castle Peregrin. The Hall of Heroes 17 Imanzi Shongama: Well hello stranger. I've got a little present for you - why don't you shut your eye and hold out your hands? accepts the gift. It’s 2 Energy Vials. THE GHOST SHIP lands before some kind of Stonehenge where he is immediately attacked by chicken like dinosaur. Fleeing from it, our hero runs up to the edge of the rock from where it takes away a huge hawk, and the dinosaur comically falls into the abyss. The hawk takes Dan to the Ghost Ship. First Mate: Captain, I thought you ought to know we have a stowaway on board, I've told the men to scour the decks for him. Captain: Good, I want that scurvy dog dangling from yon yardarm by his bowels! First Mate: Is that really necessary? Couldn't we just give him a good tongue lashing and drop him off at the next port? Captain: Look, there's not a man jack on this ship who wouldn't keelhaul his own grandmother for the silver in her hair - there'll be no tongue lashing! Bring the landlubber to me an' I'll tear 'im a new orifice! starts to explore the Ghost Ship. Book #1: Most of the crew seem to be under the control of a few officers - without them they'd be like headless chickens... Book #2: The Ghost Ship Captain is as tough as old sea boots! You will need something a little more powerful than the weapons in your inventory to knock him overboard! hero defeats the Captain and takes control of the Ship in his own fleshless hands. The level ends. The Hall of Heroes 18 Karl Sturnguard: You are back, Herr Fortesque, I think this is because of my shield, yah? But I have something else I can give to you, something you may find verrrry interesting. accepts the gift. It’s 4 chests of gold. THE ENTRANCE HALL Ghost Ship takes our hero to the castle of Zarok. Gargoyle: Sir Daniel Fortesque! Standing bold as you like in the foyer of Zarok's castle - who'd have thought it. Not us that's for sure. We's afraid the Master of the House is out trying to plunge the land into eternal night, but come on in and make yourself at home! Book #1: Those mischievous Imps have been at Zarok's spell books again. They're shielded by magic, the naughty creatures! descends into Zarok's private quarters. Book #2: The Secret Diary of Zarok 100 years I've spent in exile, using my anger to keep me warm, feeding off my suffering, relaxing with my angst. But soon they will pay, all of them - including Fortesque. He thwarts my first plan to conquer Gallowmere and then posthumously claims to have killed me! When I find him I'm going to get medieval on his bony behind. I never liked him anyway, always hanging around the court, interfering: “Where are you going with that dead cat, Zarok”, “Where did you find that brain, Zarok?”. Wretched busybody. Book #3: SPELL BOOK Contents Raising the dead - pg5 Putting a town to sleep - pg71 Looking good for the over 400s - pg136 Robbing people of their free will - pg207 Summoning demons - pg268 Card tricks – pg298 The Hall of Heroes 19 Dirk Steadfast: Eh Dan man, how's that sword bearing up? I told you it was magic, reet? I’ve got something here I can give you but I've no idea what it is. D'ya fancy your chances, like? accepts the gift. It’s Life Bottle. After taking it he leaves the level. THE TIME DEVICE a mechanism in Zarok's castle, Dan pulls the handle and falls through a long tunnel to the clock themed underground city. Gargoyle: Using a dark magic called 'science' Zarok has constructed a device based around the mechanical measurement of time. The innards of this chronograph are fiendishly complicated. Keep your eye on the flying timepieces and get ready to reset the hands of the master time clock. explores the city, solving various ingenious puzzles. Book #1: This metal keep houses the magical chariot that Zarok calls his Train. The path it runs along leads eventually to Zarok's Lair, however your route is blocked by gates controlled at various way stations. Travel to these on the Train, open the gates and head for the Lair. continues to explore the city by train. He goes from station to station, collecting the keys until he finds the exit. The Hall of Heroes 20 Gargoyle: You prove us all wrong! Maybe it is destined to be a Hero, maybe it can defeat Zarok! The people of Gallowmere may never know of your past mistakes and you will indeed be remembered as the peoples hero! Your time in exile is over, welcome to your new home Sir Daniel Fortesque! Megwynne Stormbinder: Daniel, thank goodness you're still safe. I have a gift I can give to you but sadly I cannot say how useful you will find it. accepts the gift. Its 3 Energy Vials. He takes it and leaves the level. ZAROK’S LAIR drives up to Zarok's Lair on the train. Gargoyle: We never thought you'd get this far - your final encounter with Zarok awaits beyond this point. He has surrounded himself with his unnatural bodyguards - but you may yet even the odds by calling upon the lost Souls collected within your Chalice. Place the Chalice on the Shield at the heart of the arena. Good luck Sir Daniel Fortesque. bought some supplies before the final battle our hero enters the lair of his sworn enemy without hesitation. Zarok: Sir Fortesque, my old nemesis, so we meet again! I see that a century spent as worm food has done nothing to diminish your naive obsession with the freedom of Gallowmere. army of skeletons appears. Zarok: Prepare to attack, my warriors, I want the dogs gnawing marrow from those bones within the hour… Aargh! What is that Fortesque, your lucky cup? the Chalice in the center of the arena flies out the souls, turning into skeleton warriors, the army of Sir Daniel. Dan uses the lighting to heal the warriors in exchange for his own health. Sir Daniel Knights: For the honour of Gallowmere! battle. Message: The battle is over… Sir Daniel Knights: This battle is ours. We are free from the tyranny of Zarok! army of Sir Daniel disappears. Zarok: You always were fortunate in battle, Fortesque. Let us see how you fare against my champion, the late Lord Kardok. He eats people like you as calcium supplement! defeat Lord Kardok. Zarok: Bugger! Right then, that's it! I've just about had enough of your meddling! (he goes behind the curtains) Where is that spell? Ah yes! (funny animal sounds) No! Not that spell! Oooh... (more funny animal sounds) Oh not right now! Ha ha! Now I have it! (Zarok comes out of the gates of the arena in the form of a clown-like dinosaur.) None shall defeat the mighty Zarok! So prepare to die Fortesque! final battle begins. After his defeat, Zarok’s dinosaur-clown explodes to pieces showing us the sorcerer himself. He is greatly weakened and barely keeps on his feet. Zarok: Ughhh - Curse you Sir Knight. I am finally defeated. Yet if I am to fail then all shall perish! You are doomed Fortesque! You will never leave this domain! Ha ha ha! tries to use magic to destroy everything around, but the first fragment smears him on the floor. Dan manages to escape from the collapsing Castle of Zarok, but he again picked up by a vulture. Flying over Gallowmere, our hero sees how souls abducted by Zarok return to the inhabitants of the Sleeping Village. The vulture takes Dan to his Crypt there he finally can rest. you collect all the Chalice in the game you can see the additional scene. Dan returns to The Hall of Heroes there everyone is laughing, feasting and singing. Seeing Dan music stops and everyone looks at him. He does a few flips on the table, grabs a goblet in which wine is immediately poured and drinks it. All the heroes in the hall applaud him. In the starry sky lights up a new star named after our hero. THE END The adventure continues in… --> MediEvil 2 <-- Category:Playstation Category:Action-Adventure Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Humour Category:Full Scripts Category:1998